High Skool
by Fangirlofdoom21
Summary: How will the characters of Invader Zim act as they mature into high school years? What will happen when Zim starts his own Operation to take over Earth and the Irken Empire? Will all the power have consequences? Read and follow please.
1. Chapter 1

Minx Presents a Fangirlofdoom21 Fanfic (Invader Zim)

High Skool

**Author's Note: I know the end of this month is hectic for me but I hope I will be able to do as much of this story as possible until I get less busy, but enjoy whatever I decide to write.**

"No! NO!" I screamed. "UGH GIIIRRRR! Why did you do that!?" I yelled as I stared at the mess in the kitchen.

"I was just making breakfast, I'm sorry." He started, ever since I fixed his mind chip he's been a little better. There are obviously a few things I can't change.

"Okay, okay. I get it. Just clean this up by the time I come back." I stated as I started to head back to my main room. I hadn't even gotten time to put a shirt on. A lot has changed since elementary school, had to do most of the learning myself. Useless. I had learned the fashion, behavior, and information I needed to know. All of it repels me. I appear to be 16 in human years and just finishing my first year in high school. Stupid useless high school.

I finally reached my hologram "bedroom". Pulled on a red irken insignia T-shirt and replaced my pajama pants with some dark jeans. I stared at the mirror and admired. "I guess the Earth environment has taken somewhat of a toll on me." I said aloud, I've grown, which isn't possible in Irken tradition. I was lengthy tall, green and much more mature than I was a while ago, Irkens mature much faster than humans. "Hmmm Zim is nice." I said as I looked at my better wig and new contacts. The wig was spiky and gelled, the contacts were just like the lavender ones except a little more realistic. They were a light red mixed with some black, as culture has changed so has the "normal".

I grabbed my backpak and left. My backpak is just like a regular human one but it records all the knowledge that is explained that I can later download into my pak. I started to travel back to the main level to see Gir cleaning. "Good robot, just don't screw with anything else when I'm gone okay." I ordered as I opened the door.

"Yes Master, um...Master?" Gir asked as he looked up from the kitchen floor filled with waffle batter.

I turned over my shoulder that didn't have the backpak slung over it. "Yes?" I asked.

"Is Jessie coming over?" He asked with pleading eyes. He always asked this. I had her over for one project and they absolutely adore each other.

"Ugh, stop asking me. Please Gir, it was one day only, okay. Just behave I'll be home soon." I said as I turned and headed to the bus stop. The sun hit my face as I headed to the stop.

"Hi Zim!" Greta said do me as she waved from the bus stop.

*Sigh* "Hi Greta, how are you?" I said in an "I'm only talking to you because I have to be polite" tone and an eye roll.

"I'm pretty swell. You excited for the last week of school?" She asked, she really has changed but she's never left that deep friendzone dungeon.

"No." I said as the bus pulled up and I boarded. The kids didn't even notice me anymore, they didn't even care. It made things a lot easier. I sat in my usual seat in the front as the bus took off.

"Hey Zim, still think you'll be safe over summer? Think again ALIEN!" Dib yelled from the seat behind me. He fortunately isn't as unseen as me. I just rolled my eyes.

"HEY, LEAVE THE GREEN KID ALONE!" Someone yelled from the back. Someone threw a Diphone at Dib's target of a head. I couldn't help but snicker. We stopped at another stop as Jessie came on. I averted eye contact.

"Hi Zim." She said as she sat next to me, held her bag close to her and turned to face me.

"Hello Jessie." I said plainly, as I rested my elbow on the edge of the window and stared out.

"You're always such a downer. Are you ever happy?" She asked with a look of concern that I didn't even need to look at to know it was on her face.

"Whether you see it or not I am happy, occasionally. I'm happy when I'm with you." I said as I continued to look out the window. I heard Dib gag from behind me. I elbowed the seat behind my and heard him bound backwards giving one of his trademark annoying banshee screams.

She just let out a little "hmph" as she crossed her arms and sat back. "You're a funny one Zim, sometimes you're as understandable as smelling the color nine." She exclaimed as she took out her Diphone 4. Her wallpaper was a picture of her, Gir and I. I turned to face her.

"As if you're anymore understandable "Miss I get body mods to help myself feel better and befriend the weirdest kid in school." I retorted, she always knew how to help me out of my sulkish shell.

"Nope. Don't even talk to me. "Mr. I still have an arch enemy." She said as she gestured to the back of the seat, knowing what's behind it.

We both laughed as the bus stopped at school. Finals then I'm out! It's finally time to take the world and overthrow The Tallest. Almighty? I think not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I will be continuing this story and trying my hardest to get all the chapters so please follow the story. Enjoy! Note, I will change POV of the story from time to time so if I change from Zim it will be stated at the top of the chapter. Okay, now enjoy. Also, this is rated T for a reason there will be mature things but not all of it is deemed M worthy. Okay, enjoy. **

I stepped off the bus only to have the searing sun almost blind me. I lifted my arm to shield my eyes.

"Ugh! Come on Dracula, you've only got two finals today. You'll live." She joked as we walked towards the entrance of the school. Dib followed a little behind us with his new "friend" Keef. I could hear Keef rambling on about how Dib's his favorite friend. Some people just don't change.

"I guess…" I said as we continued to walk together. I opened the door and walked in as she followed.

Immediately she was noticed by everyone in the school. Naturally being head of student council made someone popular but it wasn't just that which made people love her, it was her kindness that gleamed through the entire community. I stared at her and couldn't help but smile as she waved and greeted all the adoring classmates. I don't think I've seen anyone so happy to come to school.

She turned to me and whispered. "You're not like them Zim, you're not drawn to someone popular to know your self worth. I like that about you." Little did she know how I came to learn that.

Everyone eventually went off to class as we got closer and closer to her class, mine was across from hers. "I hope your finals aren't too horrible." I said as she reached for the door.

"You too Zimmy! See you later." She added as she headed into the classroom.

I can't bear to think of her face and how she's think of me when I start Operation Redemption. It's what must be done, for me and my fellow invaders.

There was no way I'd waste my whole day here taking dumb, useless tests. I decided to hail the Voot Cruiser 2.0 from home, I started my way outside the building. Once outside I climbed into my "car" and drove off. I kept the color scheme the same, only disguised it as a sports car.

I called Gir from the inside monitor as I headed back to the base. "Gir?" I called when it connected. I heard a large crash from his end of the connection. "Fuck, really." I whispered under my breath. Growing impatient I said louder "Gir!".

"Yes, my lord!" Gir responded with red eyes that soon turned to his normal cyan blue. He appeared on screen holding a platter of pasta. "I made you lunch!" He beamed with excitement.

"Um, thanks." I stated in an "I don't care that much" tone of voice. "Anyways-" I started as I was interrupted by the tiny robot.

"I missed you! I made a picture frame!" He said as he held up a little arts and crafts project with green painted macaroni covering the frame.

"Once again, thank you, but listen I need you to grab the Operation Redemption files from my room and move them to my main base. Do you understand?" I asked slowly and carefully as if I was talking to a two year old.

Gir only nodded with his red eyes and saluted as I disconnected the call. I got out of the voot as it slowly folded down to pocket size. "Good to see the upgrades work". I put it in my pocket and headed inside. I looked at the base and realized how normal I've made it recently. It's a little faded green with no gnomes but just security cameras lasers. Ever since I found out what a key was I've used that on the door. I also upgraded the robo-parents into interactive holograms.

Things seem to be going well, all according to plan. I reached the door, opened it and saw my little robot asleep on the couch. "Great" I said quietly. I grabbed my hoodies out of my backpak and covered him as I made my way over to the new base entrance in the kitchen wall. I put my hand in the hand scanner and it opened to let me in.

"Where to sir?" The computer voice asked me when the door closed.

"World domination." I said with a cocky smile. Just wait world, you'll be mine.

(Insert extreme music and guitar riff)

….. "But seriously master, where to." The computer said after a long period of silence.

"Fine, kill my fun. To the base." I replied as the elevator took off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Just and FYI this will be a small chapter and I should have a longer one after this. Follow please, it will make your life easier! **

Meanwhile at school.

JESSIE'S POV

"You know he's an alien, right?" Dib asked as he followed me out of the school.

"Yup." I responded as we made our way through the crowded high-schoolers, eager to leave for summer.

"What! How?!" Dib asked with a look of shock. I just stopped walking and crossed my arms.

"Dude, he's green and he has no ears or nose. You don't have to be a rocket surgeon to figure it out." I said to him.

"And you don't care?!" Dib exclaimed. "Think about how you could benefit science it you expose him!" He started.

"Oh no, don't start this speech again. I told you, he's my friend. Friends don't expose friends for science, besides I don't care what he is. I'm a vegetarian which is probably just as scary to normal people. " I said with a slight grin. Sometimes I'm too funny. We were outside the door waiting outside the school for the busses to come.

"Speaking of Zim, have you seen him?" I asked Dib.

"No, and you should care. He could hurt you." Dib warned me.

"Hurt me? Zim? Now you're just being silly. Zim's my friend he won't hurt me." I explained, very sure about myself. Sure, Zim was different but he wasn't abusive or violent.

"You keep believing that." Dib retorted as he walked over to his bus that just arrived.

I bet if Dib wasn't so bent on turning Zim into a dissection project they could be friends, maybe. The words still echoed in my mind even if I didn't believe them. "He could hurt you." My mind repeated to me. Ugh what nonsense! Zim's not evil, he's just misunderstood.

I hopped on my bus and headed home. I wonder where Zim went?


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I do have a plan for this story and it will be epic so please share this with your friends or other Zim fans. I also wanted to say thanks to all the reviews they really do help me write what you guys want to read. I also the tip of my middle finger open of a paper and am still writing, it burns. A lot. **

Back to Zim's POV

"Alright. No turning back. I have to do this. For the Irken Race. I have to." I said to myself as I felt tears of fear threaten to take over. NO. I won't be weak. I prepared the battle suit. Gir also wore his tiny battle armour as he climbed in.

"Master?" He asked innocently as he looked down from the top of the suit.

"Yes Gir?" I responded, not looking up from my repairs.

"Are we going to hurt people?" He asked with a look of sadness.

I sighed. "Gir, we've been over this. I hope not, but if reasoning isn't an option then yes we will. It's what we have to do. As soon as we leave this base there's no turning back. Do you understand?" I explained to Gir, using that same soft and slow tone of voice so he can understand.

"Yes." Gir simply responded, the air was tense and nervous as I continued my finishing touches on the battle suit in silence. This was probably the quietest Gir had ever been in his entire life, at least I know he understands what is about to happen.

I finally finished as I looked to admire my work. It was done. A red battle suit fit to listen to my minds commands. It has a force field, two plasma guns and lot's more. I'm ready.

"Alright Gir, let's go." I said as I hopped in my battle suit and headed for the monitor room.

Jessie's POV

I was walking from the bus stop to my house when I saw a large monitor fly over my neighborhood and the surrounding ones.

"What?" I said as I saw a ton of them fly above cities surrounding. I was curious as I took out my Diphone to check twerter to see if this was just in my state or somewhere else. I looked under trends. #Giantmonitors I looked under it and saw people from all over stating that giant monitors were all over the world!

"Dib, what is this?" I asked as my paranormal neighbor emerged from his home with his little sister, holding her game slave 6, ever since the game slave corporation joined the Grapple industry (maker of the Diphone, Dipad, and Dipod) they're almost impossible to put down.

"I told you, it's Zim." Dib said with his hands full of paranormal devices as the neighborhood started emerging from their houses.

"And I told you Zim would never do something like this." I said as a figure emerged on the large floating screen.

"Hello humans of Earth. I am Zim! As I speak we are preparing to set off all of your planets nuclear weapons on every city, unless you surrender to me and promise to obey me!" Zim said from the monitor, I could see Gir sitting in the back hugging a rubber piggy with a saddened look on his face.

"I-I don't…" I started as I felt tears emerge. I couldn't believe this. Would he really do this?

"I told you not to get close to him." Dib said as he put his hand on my shoulder. I came closer to him and sank to the floor as my knees went weak. "Shhh it's okay. I know." He said as he kneeled down to comfort me.

Zim stood there on the monitor with a look of leadership and authority. I suddenly stopped.

"This isn't evil." I said as I shifted away from Dib's embrace. I wiped the tears away as I took a closer look. "He's upset?" I said as I took a closer look at his eyes. They held sadness, fear and remorse. "Part of him is good! I know it. He doesn't want to do this." I said as I saw my tortured friend take on a role he wasn't ready for.

"I need to see him. Now!" I demanded Dib.

"NO! I will not help you see that maniac! Are insane?!" He yelled at me as I ran towards his car.

"YES! And if you're not driving I will!" I snapped, I know he didn't need to do this. Then I stopped. "Wait, no!" I said as I stopped running.

"What now?" He asked as he ran up to me.

"He's exposed, he has to take the earth. He wants to conquer the Earth for a greater reason than evil." I said as I looked back up the monitor. "Oh Zim." I said, "What have you done?" I said looking up at my friend, or my former friend. I didn't mean anything to him at all.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: HELLO! I hope you enjoy my next chapter, please favorite, review, and follow! Thanks.

ZIM'S POV

I looked over the monitors behind my camera. Okay, so far so good.

"Incoming Transmission. President man." The computer voice said, as a transmission popped up on the main screen.

I addressed the Earth as I connected the transmission to the live video feed.

"Mr. President, what is your decision." I said as an attempt to show my authority and command.

"You can have Earth, but you will never have our bravery." President man said as he flew off into a jetpack and fled onto a rocket and flew into space.

I looked over at the monitors of the people that stared in horror. "That was easy." I said to the people and myself. "Well, as ruler of earth I order that everyone to remain in their homes until further orders." I ordered as I cut the transmission.

"Master? Were you really going to kill them all?" Gir asked as he finally looked up.

"Of course not. I knew the stupid Earth authorities would give in if I bluffed." I said as I walked over to him and petted his head. "It's what must be done. I know you don't understand, and I don't expect you to, but I don't want to either and it's what we must do." As I kneeled down to eye level with him and looked into his sad blue eyes.

"Zim!" I heard a yell coming from upstairs along with banging on the walls and smashing of possessions. I hurried to the main floor of the base to see my enemy smashing my painting, television and other possessions.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" I yelled at him, pushing him away from my couch.

"How dare you! Sure, I knew this was coming but could have at least never befriended her. She doesn't deserve anyone like you in her life!" He screamed as he hurled a couch cushion at me. I shot it with my pak laser in mid air.

"What? She's not...upset is she?" I asked, picturing her disappointed face when she saw me threaten her entire race.

"God Zim! How stupid are you?! Of course she's upset you fucking reptile! She was in tears and fell to the floor sobbing, you disgrace!" He yelled furious, he wasn't even mad about me taking the entire Earth, he was mad about me disappointing Jessie.

"Stop." I said simply, I can't take this.

"What's wrong Zim? Can't handle the responsibilities of your selfish actions?" He asked as he came closer. This made me mad. Selfish? He doesn't even know!

"Selfish?! You think I want this?! I have a race to save!" I screamed back at him. "You wouldn't even know." I said as I slowly regained my composure.

"Then save your stupid race! Leave your only true friend, the only one who believed in you, the only one who cares about you in ruins." Dib said softly. "She believed there was good in you, but I guess she knows she's wrong now...All she wanted was to be your friend." He said as he turned and left. I won't forget the look of pure hatred he gave me. Sure, I've seen him mad, angry, determined to have me exposed, but I've never seen such pure hatred before.

"Come on Gir, we've got work to do." I said softly as I looked at my wrecked base and my wrecked self in the reflection of the broken shards of glass. I headed back down to my monitor room.


End file.
